Just Be Friends
by Kibume
Summary: Porque la opción más difícil siempre es la mejor. Y porque hay que seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás. Aunque duela. One-Shot. Gintoki/Kagura


_**Notas de la autora:** Si a algún lector del GinKagu le gusta Vocaloid, seguramente habrá adivinado de qué va la cosa con tan sólo leer el título. Y quién no, siempre puede escuchar la canción que le da nombre y sentido al fic._

_En fin, este fic es algo más dramático. Implicar el cambio que sufrió Kagura, no solamente físico y psicológico, sino en cuanto afectó al resto de las personas de alrededor. Entre ellos, a Gin-chan._

_Recomiendo que se escuche la versión RAP, la versión de Gero y sobretodo, la versión de Donishima de Just Be Friends para entender mejor el fic. Realmente esta canción es una de mis favoritas de Vocaloid, es preciosa, y se puede aplicar a esta pareja._

_Espero que os guste y que veais las diferentes connotaciones por aquí escondidas ;)_

* * *

_**Just Be Friends**  
_

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do_

_Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just Be Friends._

* * *

Cuando Kagura volvió a los cuatro años de haberse ido a entrenar al espacio en compañía del calvo de su padre, todo y nada cambiaron al mismo tiempo, precipitándose en un pozo donde se mezclaban la vergüenza y la timidez, que más tarde daría paso a la cobardía, suponiendo el dolor.

Cuando la chica volvió, ella ya no era ninguna chiquilla. Se había convertido en una mujer digna de ser admirada, envidiada y deseada por cualquiera.

Y dentro del saco de hallaban también sus amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

Shinpachi reaccionó como lo haría cualquier hombre con una cantidad considerable de testosterona en su cuerpo, y aún así, pecaba de inocencia: Se ruborizaba cuando la chica le abrazaba o sonreía, y más de una vez se pilló a sí mismo contemplando embobado las curvas de la joven.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, el gafotas sabía que era la Kagura de siempre, y por tanto, no podía verla como más de una hermana crecidita.

O eso quería pensar.

Con Okita no causó diferencia alguna. Para él seguía siendo la chinita bruta con la que se peleaba antaño, solamente con dos atributos de más a los que pretendía restarles importancia. Aunque había que admitir que dañar esa cara que se había hecho tan bella y fina con el tiempo costaba cada día más sin luego sentir una mella de culpabilidad desfilando por sus entrañas.

Hijikata no dijo nada. Él sabía que las niñas crecían, para bien o para mal –en este caso para bien- pero no puedo evitar preocuparse por ella: A fin de cuentas la chiquilla era hermosa, y eso de vivir con dos hombres no era algo que al vice-capitán del Shinsengumi le complaciese mucho. Por eso, lo único que acertó a hablar fue para invitarla a unirse al Shinsengumi –donde aseguraba que cualquiera que osara tocarla, moriría- y para invitarla a almorzar aperitivos con mayonesa algún día -ya que era la única mujer que hasta ahora se había atrevido a comer con él sin vomitar encima suya-

Kondo se mostró como una figura paterna –o una figura gorila, según se vea-, afirmando que la niña había crecido mucho y que ya era toda una mujercita. Sin embargo, ante las miradas de acusación de muchos, él afirmó que sólo tenía ojos para Otae.

Hasegawa enunció que le parecía increíble que aquella niña que hace tiempo le había apodado "Madao" fuera ahora una mujer que seguía preservando sus mismos malos modales que solían molestar a muchos, pero que se echaron en falta el tiempo que ella no estuvo.

* * *

Sin embargo, el que tuvo la reacción más desmesurada fue sin duda, Gintoki.

El samurai siempre había estado atento a los pasos de la joven, pero cuando ésta se marchó, se aferró a una silueta vacía proporcionada de sus recuerdos.

Cuando ella volvió, el hombre notó que las cosas no podían ser como antes.

Ni nunca volverían a serlo jamás.

Gintoki odiaba las noches. Se podría decir que la principal razón se debía a porque él detestaba el silencio, que le recordaba al murmullo de la muerte, y además, porque el sueño siempre solía llegar a él en forma de batallas pasadas y memorias bañadas en sangre.

Pero pasado esos cuatro años, se añadió una razón más:

Como Shinpachi tenía su propio hogar, Gintoki y Kagura vivían allí, implicando que tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos… Y solos.

Esto al principio causó controversia en el barrio. Los más ancianos decían que era de fulanas que una mujer sin compromiso y joven se quedase a vivir en casa de un hombre y soltero y algo ya consumido por los años –pese a que Gintoki seguía siendo bastante joven-

Como respuesta, Otose dijo que todo estaría bien, puesto que como ella vivía debajo sabría lo que pasaría arriba, y además, añadió que Gintoki perdería sus órganos viriles si se le ocurría tocar a Kagura.

Así que, entre la presión generada por el Shinsengumi y las mujeres que vivían alrededor de él –excepto Sa-chan, que lloraba preguntándole que por qué le había traicionado-, Gintoki se mantenía firme y tenso cual palo de escoba.

Sin embargo, aquellas noches también se respiraban inquietas para Kagura. No porque la chica pensase que algo había cambiado, sino porque notaba a distancia la incomodidad que Gintoki sentía al estar junto a ella.

Por eso decidió no preguntar y apartarse.

Para evitar silencios extraños, cada uno prefería evitarse de la manera más discreta. Si Gintoki veía algún programa en la televisión, Kagura se iba a su armario sin hacer ruido y se quedaba allí pese a que no tuviese sueño, intentando conciliarlo. Aún así, siempre se quedaba en vela intentando saber qué era lo que Gintoki hacía, y realmente no pegaba ojo hasta que se aseguraba que el samurai se acostaba.

En el caso de que fuera Kagura la que se adueñaba de la televisión, Gintoki se iba a su futón, pero siempre dejando la puerta de su habitación medio abierto para ver a la chica, esperando a que ésta se metiera en su armario.

Pero un día, ninguno de los dos lo quiso hacer. Gintoki se hartó del que dirán y de todas las advertencias que le habían impuesto, y Kagura decía que no era su problema si Gintoki estaba incómodo con ella, ella no había hecho nada para hacerlo sentir así.

Ese día, ambos compartieron el sofá de forma muy tímida, uno sentado a un lado y la otra sentada en el otro, pegados los ojos en el televisor, labios sellados, palabras que flotaban en el aire y que nunca saldrían a luz.

Volvió a no haber ningún tema decente que poder sacar, y la tensión se respiró en el aire.

Kagura no pudo evitar dirigir la vista atrás en sus memorias. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? De día, durante las misiones, todo era normal, seguían con el mismo ambiente de cachondeo de siempre, pero en cuanto la noche entraba en escena, parecía que ellos dos se habían convertido en dos desconocidos.

¿Era ella? ¿Había sido demasiado obvio? A fin de cuentas, ella ya sabía lo que Gintoki significaba para ella, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y tampoco creía haber hecho algo para que se notase.

Aquella laguna terminó cuando Kagura opinó que el programa que estaban echando resultaba demasiado aburrido. Decidió coger el mando que había a su lado, buscando el cambiar de canal.

Sin embargo, ella no fue la única que lo había pensado, pues Gintoki al mismo tiempo que ella se había acercado había extendido la mano para agarrar el mando, provocando que ambas pieles chocasen.

Como si hubiesen hecho algo malo, ambos retiraron la mano con rapidez y se sorprendieron del gesto del otro, algo decepcionados.

Ninguno habló, e incluso dejaron el mismo programa aburridos, mientras ambos miraban a la nada.

Kagura quería gritar. Dejarse la voz y preguntar qué había pasado, pero sabía que nadie podía responderle excepto sus propios ecos.

Apenada, Kagura lo comprendió todo súbitamente.

Todo se había esfumado.

Y nada volvería.

* * *

Resignada, se levantó del sofá, bajo la mirada atenta de Gintoki, y preguntó en voz alta, sin saber si iba para sí o para Gintoki:

-¿Qué nos ha pasado, Gin-chan?

A pesar de que a oídos de muchos era una pregunta sin sentido, el albino lo entendió a la perfección. Ella esperaba una respuesta, y él se la dio con tristeza:

-Debemos seguir sin mirar atrás, Kagura.

Ésta asintió con pesar y se marchó, comprendiendo que él no podía ni quería estar con ella.

Pero lejos de la realidad, Gintoki se refería a algo totalmente diferente. Gintoki entonces miró el televisor y lo desconectó con tranquilidad, mientras añadía:

-Esto es lo mejor. Aunque sea el final de todo.

Por protegerla, aunque provocase que tuviesen que caminar diferentes sendas, aunque el destino que les había prometido un futuro juntos se lo arrancase de las manos.

Aunque tenga que trazar sus pasos en un mundo decadente.

Aunque tenga que darle a todo un final.

Por ella, y únicamente por su felicidad, hará todo eso y más.

* * *

_Aunque la lluvia caiga._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Un final un tanto abierto. ¿Continuación? No para el fic, pero sí para ellos._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado y que me comentéis! ¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
